


Highland Boulevard

by RockNRollGospels214



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, And it's AMAZING, Bucky's a drummer and it's super hot, F/M, Grunge, If you like bands then you'll love this fic, Punk, Punk Rock, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, YOU'RE IN A BAND WITH STEVE SAM AND BUCKY, You sing lead vocals!, and also a very bad bro because he picks on everyone 24/7, and everybody else is a roadie, lots of comedy/fluff!, metal, natasha's the band manager, steve rogers is a super hot punk rocker but also still so sweet and innocent, they cover enter sandman by metallica, wanda manages publicity, what could be better than that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockNRollGospels214/pseuds/RockNRollGospels214
Summary: AU where reader is in a rock band with Bucky, Steve, and Sam. All the boys are super punk and it’s adorable. This fic takes you through a day in the life of being a rock band with the boys. Lots of good stuff!





	1. Hello, Brooklyn

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Let me begin by saying how much fun this fic has been to work on! It's probably going to be at least 4 chapters, more or less. The band's name, "Highland Boulevard", is a real street name in Brooklyn. I figured that Bucky and Steve would most likely name their band after their hometown, and the street sounded cool for a band name. Enjoy the chapter! :)

“Ten minutes, you guys!” Natasha, your band manager, called from the hall. 

 

An echo of “Thank yous” rang out afterwards. You were getting ready backstage for a gig in Brooklyn on a Friday night. You and the boys were opening for a group you were currently on tour with, and so far it was the highlight of your band’s career. 

 

You usually got ready alone, finishing your makeup and hair. The boys on the other hand, spent more time goofing off and eating all the refreshments. 

 

Sam was on guitar, Steve on bass, Bucky on drums, and you were on lead vocals and guitar. You had to admit, sometimes the guys drove you insane, but it also was super fun to be in this band with them. Sam was the clown, always pulling pranks on everyone and hitting on all of the girls. Bucky was right beside him when it came to the girls, but he wasn’t as bad with the pranks. Steve was so innocent, you still don’t know how he would up in a rock band of all things. He jammed harder than anyone else you knew, but he was also so kind and sweet. As a bonus, he always knew how to have a good time without getting high or drunk. Sometimes you took advantage of that.

 

Suddenly there was a knock on your door just as you finished your makeup. “Y/N!” It was Bucky. “Come on we gotta line up!” 

 

“Coming!” You shouted, taking one last swig of water before heading out. 

 

You followed Bucky down the busy hall, your hair blowing gently back every time someone slid past you.

 

“Oh, Buck!” You looked up to see Clint approaching you and Bucky. He walked next to you guys as he spoke quickly. “I just finished testing your kit, everything’s looking great. Especially after you broke the double bass pedal  _ and _ the drum head on your floor tom last night.” 

 

“Thanks Clint, I can always count on you to take care of my children.” Bucky replied, grabbing Clint’s head and kissing him on the cheek. 

 

“You’re welcome?” Clint replied, confused and disgusted.

 

You hung a left with Bucky and Clint hung a right. Steve and Sam already had their instruments on and were gearing up to head out. “There you are!” Sam called. “You two almost didn’t make it.” 

 

“Shut up, Sam.” Bucky huffed, grabbing his ear plugs off the shelf and sticking them in his ears, grabbing his sticks right after. 

 

“Crowd sounds pretty big.” Steve commented. 

 

“It’s a sold out venue.” Sam added. 

 

“Sold out?” You gaped. “Wow. This tour’s just getting better and better.” 

 

“One minute!” A techie called as he came in from off the stage. 

 

You were belting out a few last notes to make sure he could hit them, Sam and Steve were fooling with their guitars to make sure everything worked, and Bucky was tapping a few rhythms in his head. You loved the adrenaline rush you got right before you went on stage. It was something you never got tired of. 

 

As soon as the lights dimmed and the crowd began cheering, it was time to head out. 

 

The cheers only grew louder as you all took your places on stage. Sam and Steve would always shred a few notes on the way out, and as soon as Bucky was situated at your kit he would start playing the sick intro you had all come up with.

 

Once you all started to play the first song, you felt at home. Singing was always something you had adored and luckily you had gotten much better over the years. You loved the feeling of it, minus the sore throats and gallons of tea you drank each week.

 

After the first song was over, you introduced the band like he always did. “How’s Brooklyn doin’ tonight?!” You called out enthusiastically, getting everybody pumped up. It was ritual. “You guys are amazing. We couldn’t be happier to be here tonight in our hometown. Are you guys ready for this tour or what?!” More cheering erupted, causing you to smile. “You guys are just full of energy. Lovin’ it! Okay, real quick, let me introduce my friends here, and we’ll get back to it. To my left we’ve got Steve Rogers, probably the best guitarist I know.” You paused while people cheered. “On my right is Mr. Sam Wilson. I haven’t got much to say about him.” The crowd laughed audibly. “And right behind me is Bucky Barnes, Brooklyn’s finest percussionist, am I right?” There was more cheering as he hit a few drums to make some noise, waving and smiling afterwards. “Last but not least I am Y/F/N Y/L/N, and we are Highland Boulevard!” 

 

As soon as you finished calling out your band’s name, you all started the next song right on cue. It was so amazing how in-sync you all were. You loved it. 

 

A little later down the setlist, it was time for the cover you guys performed every night that was going to be your trademark. Just like how Twenty One Pilots covered “Can’t Help Fallin’ In Love With You”, and Panic! At The Disco covered “Bohemian Rhapsody”. You guys covered an old classic that always rocked the whole house.

 

“Okay, so, hopefully most of you guys have heard this song before.” You began. A few fans began cheering because they knew what was coming. 

 

“I love this song!” A guy screamed, and you couldn’t help but chuckle. 

 

“You’ve got good music taste my friend, I like you.” You acknowledged the guy, causing the crowd to chuckle. 

 

“Alright, well here we go ladies and gents, this is “Enter Sandman” originally performed by Metallica.” 

 

This was a personal favorite of yours, and you always loved performing it. Even though it was originally sung by a man, James Hetfield, an idol of yours, you could still rock the song just as well. You adored fellow female rockers, and it was a dream come true that you were one. You liked to think of yourself as Lzzy Hale from Halestorm. It made you feel cool.

 

As the song began to pick up speed, you called out, “I wanna see those hands up!” 

 

The crowd began clapping to the beat of the snare drum, which Bucky hit on every other beat. 

 

“Say your prayers, little one, don't forget, my son, to include everyone. I tuck you in, warm within, keep you free from sin, till the Sandman he comes-” 

 

Sam always harmonized with you on the lines just before the chorus. “Sleep with one eye open, grippin’ your pillow tight,” 

 

“Exit light, enter night, take my hand, we're off to never never land!” 

 

Later on in the song, Steve got to crank out his sick guitar solo that he could never get enough of. He always went center stage and you kept the audience clapping. 

 

“Hush little baby, don't say a word, and never mind that noise you heard,” 

 

For the second part of the bridge, Steve came up to sing with you. “-it's just the beasts under your bed, in your closet, in your head!

 

You all went ham on the final chorus: you singing as loud as you possibly could, Sam and Steve shredding it up, and Bucky practically smashing his kit to pieces as always. 

 

On the final line, you pointed towards the crowd to let them have their share. “We’re off to never never land!” 

 

You all finished the song, the house practically exploding afterwards. 

 

After a few more of your own songs, you completed your setlist with one of your first songs that really made you guys popular. There was a metal-style outro that you guys always did, using your last bit of energy to blow everyone away. 

 

“Thank you, Brooklyn!” You called out. The cheering went on for a few solid minutes. That was one of the longest applauses you guys had ever gotten. Bucky came down and threw out his drum sticks, and you, Sam, and Steve tossed out your guitar picks. You all waved before walking off stage. 

 

As soon as you were out of sight, many high fives and hugs were exchanged. “We killed it!” Sam cheered. 

 

Natasha soon came up to you all. “Nice job, very nice job. You’re all doing very well as far as I’m concerned.” 

 

“Hey are we doing autographs or pictures for the meet and greet tonight?” You asked. 

 

“Pictures, so you better go clean yourselves up.” 

 

“But the ladies are more attracted to my natural scent.” Sam commented, waggling his eyebrows. 

 

“Not that natural scent.” You muttered, causing Bucky to snicker and give you a high five. 

 

“Wilson, go freshen up before I give you a black eye. These people pay good money for these VIP packages and I won’t have you smelling like and ape and looking like one, too.” Nat snapped before walking away. 

 

“Ohhhhhhhhhh-” Bucky and Steve began. 

 

“Shut it!” Sam snapped as he walked off. 

  
You stood back and watched in a fit of giggles. You loved them so much.


	2. Rock and Roll All Nite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night shift on the tour bus proves to be a long one. Steve and Bucky are sweethearts, and Sam's being a bother but you still love him anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just wanted to say thanks for all the kudos on this story! I'm so glad y'all like it! Let me know what you think and thanks for reading!

Meet and greets were probably your favorite part of being in a band. It made you feel so great when you saw how happy you made fans simply by being able to say hey and snap a photo with them. You and the boys had come to an agreement to keep prices as low as you could, because you knew that you always struggled to afford to see your favorite bands live, let alone meet them. 

 

Some of your fans were really cool, others were kinda weird. Some of them made you each gifts, which was super cool. Even though some of the gifts were kinda odd, it was the thought that counted. 

 

When people came right out and said, “You guys saved my life,” or “Your music has inspired me in ways that I can’t even explain” always made you all feel warm inside. It had always been your dream to be in a band and sometimes you still couldn’t believe that you were living it. 

 

***

 

Later that night, you got loaded back up onto your tour bus and started the shower cycle. It had become a law that you go first, being as the boys always left messes that you couldn’t stand. The shower was already insanely small since it was on a bus, and you still weren’t sure how any of the guys actually used it due to their immense size. Steve seemed to be the only one who actually cleaned up his messes, and put the toilet seat back down for that matter. 

 

Your shower seemed to go by too fast. You treasured your showers each night, because it was the only time of day where you got some alone time. The warm water was always soothing, and washing away all the sweat from the concert made you feel reborn. Your thoughts were pulled back to reality as soon as you had dried off, and reached for your pile of clean clothes that were no longer there. At first you thought you’d maybe left them on your bunk, but you swore you sat them on the sink before you got in the shower...and then it all made sense. You thought you heard someone come in while you were showering, but there was soap in your eyes and you couldn’t open them to check, so you dismissed it as nothing. 

 

It was never nothing, was it?

 

“Samuel Wilson!” You cracked open the bathroom door, yelling out into the bus. You heard rustling and snickering immediately after. “Bring me my clothes, now!”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Y/N!” 

 

“Seriously, Sam!” You whined. “This isn’t cool!” 

 

“C’mon Sam, get your mind out of the gutter.” You hear Bucky say. 

 

“Where are they?” Steve asked. 

 

“Under my pillow, jeez guys I was just messin’ around.” Sam said, slumping back onto the couch next to Bucky. “Sorry Y/N!” 

 

You ignored him, and poked your head out a little more to see Steve getting your clothes from Sam’s bunk. 

 

Bucky stared at Sam after he yelled his apology. “You better be sorry. She’s gonna kill you.” 

 

Sam’s eyes grew wide. “I’ll make it up to her.” 

 

Bucky smirked. “Nope, you’re a dead man.” 

 

Steve didn’t know where to avert his eyes when he brought the clothes to you. “Uh, here, Y/N-” 

 

You couldn’t help but chuckle as his shyness. “Steve, it’s okay I’ve got a towel on.” 

 

He eased up a little, but not much. You opened the door a little more so you could grab your clothes from him. Even with a towel on, he was still looking away. “Thanks, Steve.” You smiled, leaning up on your tip-toes and placing a quick kiss on his cheek. 

 

As soon as you shut the door, Steve clapped a hand to his cheek in shock. “Um. You’re welcome?” 

 

He walked back out the bus’ den, his eyes wide and his cheeks red. 

 

“What’s wrong, Stevie?” Bucky asked. “You didn’t see her naked, did you?” He paused, his mind wandering. His eyes lit up. “Or did you?” 

 

“No, no. It’s nothing. Just a little present I got for being nice.” He smirked.

 

Bucky’s jaw dropped, his devilish grin taking over his facial expression. “Ohh look at Steve bein’ the ladies man.” 

 

“She’s never nice to me.” Sam frowned, much like a child.

 

“Because you’re never nice to her!” Steve and Bucky retorted simultaneously. 

 

***

Even later into the night, once you had finally  _ almost _ fallen asleep, it began. 

 

The snoring. 

 

Another reason why you liked to shower first was because you could be in bed first, and hopefully asleep first before the snoring began. 

 

But tonight just didn’t seem to be your night.

 

You had a bottom bunk close to the floor, and Bucky was across from you. Steve was above you, and Sam was above Bucky. The beds were insanely small, again, you don’t know how the guys got any sleep at all. And sometimes, you didn’t know how you did either. 

 

Sam snored the worst, and he always tossed and turned in bed, causing his bed to creak. Steve snored a little every now and then, but at least it was softer. Bucky was kind of in the middle, he rarely snored but it still contributed to the noise. Neither Steve or Bucky really stirred in their sleep, which was good. 

 

On top of the snoring, the bus was moving when you were trying to sleep. The tour busses always travelled at night to get to the next venue by morning. Sometimes your bus driver would have to slam on the breaks, or would hit potholes and bumps in the road. It was all things that you knew he couldn’t help, but they too drove you crazy.

 

You just began grumbling to yourself, pulling the little curtain across the opening to your bed so it was pitch black and you just shoved your head under your pillow and focused on your own breathing until you fell asleep. 

 

***

 

“Y/N…” Bucky said softly, rubbing your shoulder. You began to stir, groaning and hiding your face in your pillow. “Y/N it’s time to get up, we’re almost at the venue.”

 

“Where are we playing tonight?” 

 

“Boston. And we’re about 20 minutes away. I thought you might want something for breakfast before Sam ate it all.” 

 

That got you up. You sat up so fast in bed, that you hit your head on the bottom of Steve’s bunk in the process. You groaned in frustration but also whined in pain, a childish pout taking over your face.

 

“How many times was that? 120?” Bucky teased. 

 

“More like 400.” You sighed, frowning. Once you crawled out of the small bunk and got on two feet, Bucky kissed your temple where you had bumped it. 

 

“Better?” He grinned. 

 

“A little.” You pouted. Bucky just grinned and followed you to the den of the bus, where the kitchenette was. 

 

“Morning, Y/N.” Steve smiled. 

 

“Morning, Stevie.” You replied with a grin.

 

Sam tried to greet you, but you simply ignored him. 

 

“Ohh you’re getting the silent treatment.” Bucky called. 

 

“Shut up.” Sam retorted. 

 

“He’s lucky I was too tired to wake up early and poison his breakfast.” You mumbled under your breath. You began scooping the remnants of the freshly chopped fruit into a bowl, and grabbed a granola bar to eat on the side. You plopped down on the couch between Steve and Bucky, their rather sharp hips digging into yours.

 

Bucky was checking his phone, and Sam had disappeared to go get dressed. Part of you felt bad for ignoring him, but he had to learn his lesson. You’d cave before you had to go to rehearsal in a little while, just to ease the tension for the sake of the group. 

 

Your thoughts were disturbed when Bucky started laughing, and he leaned over to show you and Steve a snapchat from Clint. The roadies had a separate tour bus than you four, and the roadie bus was rumored to be hell on wheels. 

 

The video just showed Thor walking up to the kitchenette to open a cabinet, until thousands of marbles came rushing out. A confused Thor turned towards the camera, “What kind of sorcery is this?” 

 

You and the boys shared a good laugh. 

 

“I feel so bad for Wanda. She has to ride on that bus.” 

 

“I feel bad for all of them.” Steve added. “They’re all stuck with Clint.” 

 

You all shared another short laugh. You continued eating your breakfast and Bucky just kept taking pictures of you on snapchat to send to the others. Steve took out his phone and was checking twitter. You looked over his shoulder now and then to see that he was quoting other people’s tweets and basically starting a bunch of new twitter beef. Steve started more twitter fights than anyone else you knew. 

 

Suddenly Sam returned to the den, and the three of you locked your eyes to him. 

“Look, Y/N, I’m sorry. I really am.” 

 

“Okay.” You said flatly.

 

Sam looked dumbfounded. “Seriously?” 

 

“No. I’ll forgive you when I’m ready.” 

 

“That’s what I thought.” 

  
“Hey! We’re almost at the venue y’all!” The bus driver called back. You all thanked him, and you put your dishes away and went to change into your day clothes. It was time for the rehearsals, also known as the only time of day you all dreaded.


	3. Paranoid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rehearsals prove crazier than ever when nothing seems to go right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So this chapter wound up a lot shorter than I wanted it to. I've been pretty busy lately and just haven't had time to work in this, and I hit a little bit of writer's block when I was typing this chapter up. The next chapter should be better (hopefully)! Apologies in advance. Thanks for reading!

“Alright everybody! Let’s get moving!” Nat yelled over all of the chaos. You, Bucky, Steve, and Sam were standing center stage waiting for the roadies to set up your instruments. This was always the most hectic part of rehearsals. 

 

You loved your roadies, but man they were a mess. Thor was so sweet, a great guy to have fun with, and he tried so hard. Key word: tried. That man knocked more things over than you had ever seen in your entire life. Almost every time he turned, he would bump into something different and sometimes it would lead to a domino effect. He was currently unfolding the risers for the drums, loud clashes and bangs echoing harshly. In the middle of his work, his backside knocked over one of the guitar racks which sent rows of equipment tumbling to the ground.

 

“Watch it, man!” 

 

“Sorry!” Thor’s deep voice boomed.

 

Suddenly Wanda came up to you, distracting you from your thoughts. “Okay, so, I wanted to give you all an update on things.” 

 

“Are we trending yet?” Sam teased. 

 

“No, but, the tour is gaining popularity and so are you guys! Digital download sales are up a lot since we started and more people are tweeting about you! People are posting videos, photos, all praising you guys!” 

 

“Look at that, we finally made it somewhere guys.” Bucky smiled. “I can’t believe it.” 

 

You smiled at Bucky as Wanda began her raving again. “My favorite tweet is this one!”

 

_ Wow! These guys (and gal) are amazing! Totally rocked my socks off, especially that lead chick, she was great @Highland_Blvd _

 

Wanda scrolled through some other tweets before continuing, “Oh, and this one!”

 

_ @Highland_Blvd that drummer tho? bang me like your drums, please and thanks _

 

Sam and Bucky started laughing, and you couldn’t help but chuckle. “Hey man, that’s pretty good!” Sam called. The two shared a high five and Steve just rolled his eyes. 

 

“Oh wait, wait,” Wanda continued. “They get better. This one has a picture of Steve and Y/N.” 

 

_ These two are goals. Best live performance of enter sandman I’ve heard since my last metallica concert, and that’s been a while @Highland_Blvd _

 

“Awh these people are too nice!” You blushed. “I love our fans. They rock.” 

 

Suddenly there was a loud crash from behind you, and you all spun around to see that Thor had accidentally caused Clint to drop one of the drums he was carrying. 

 

“Careful, boys!” Natasha called.

 

The two resumed their business, when all of a sudden an awful thumping began to ring through the speakers. Everyone covered their ears as Bruce scrambled to fix his mess. “Sorry! Sorry!” 

 

“Get a grip, Brucie!” Clint called. 

 

As if on cue, Pietro darted in the room and fell smack into a keyboard. A loud crash sounding from offstage made everyone cringe. Vision emerged from the wing. “Mr. Maximoff is not injured. I cannot say the same for the Yamaha.”

 

Natasha sighed heavily. “Somebody get Tony!”

 

“There’s no need!” He called from pit, popping up onto his feet. “I just finished wiring up the grand finale.” He leaned onto the table casually, accidentally pressing about seven buttons at once and setting off all of the pyro he had just finished tampering with. 

 

The boys immediately huddled closer to you and Wanda to avoid the flames shooting up from the stage. 

 

After the madness had calmed, Natasha stood on the apron of the stage and tried her hardest to not lose her temper. She faced out, looking down at Tony in the pit. “Tony? What did I say about the fire?” 

 

“To not, do it.”

 

“Yes, so please, unwire all of this and put it back the way you found it for the main act. And when you’re done I want you fixing that keyboard. It’s not even ours.” She turned to face everyone on stage, including you and the boys. She spoke louder so everyone could hear. “Everyone else, please clean up and finish setting up. We’re starting in ten minutes!” 

 

An echo of “thank you ten” responded to her demands. She walked off afterwards, and you all finally relaxed in your huddle. 

 

“That was fun.” Bucky began.

 

“I’ve never seen things go this badly before.” Wanda added.

 

Steve was the next to speak. “I have. It’s just been a while.” 

 

***

 

Ten minutes seemed to pass by in mere seconds. Next thing you knew, you and the boys were all “suited up” and in place on stage. Sam was still in his pajama pants, so was Bucky. You just put on a clean pair of sweats and t-shirt. Steve was the only one who actually got changed into day clothes for rehearsals. 

 

Just before you were about to start, someone tapped your left shoulder. You turned to see Sam standing next to you. “Y/N, I just wanted to say sorry for-” 

 

“It’s okay, Sam. I forgive you.” 

 

“Really? That easy?” 

 

“No, I’ll get you back. But I’m not going to be mean to you for no reason.” 

 

“This is fair.” 

 

“Okay, ladies! Let’s go!” Nat called from the house. “From the top! Run the first song good enough and I’ll let you off easy today.” 

 

“What if it’s not our fault?” 

 

“Then we make the roadies clean up their mess and we try again.” 

 

You all rolled your eyes. This was why you could never finish rehearsals in one run.

 

***

 

Nine runs later, you were finally off the hook. It was only around one in the afternoon, and you were starving. Once you guitar was put away, you bolted down the hall. Clint and the roadies were nowhere in sight. That meant that were already at the food table. That meant there was the chance of no food being left. 

 

You weren’t in the mood to starve to death. Not today, anyways. 

 

After manically racing down the halls backstage to find where the lounge was set up, you finally reached it. You swung the door open to find everyone munching on something. “I swear if you animals didn’t leave me any food-” 

 

“I made you a plate, Y/N.” Steve piped up. 

 

“Steve, you’re a lifesaver.” You sighed with relief. “Thank you.” 

 

“I tried to remember what you liked, I think I got everything right?” 

 

“Yes, it’s perfect.” You replied, taking the place from his hands and popping a grape in your mouth. 

 

“Look at Steve bein’ all sweet.” Tony piped up. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say he’s trying to get something out of you, Y/N.” He waggled his eyebrows and all of the boys chuckled. 

 

“No time for your sass, Tony. ‘M eating.” You mumbled, grabbing a bottle of water and plopping down next to Wanda on one of the many couches in the room.

 

“Don’t mess with her today, Tony pony. She almost had my head this morning.” Sam warned.

 

Tony snorted. “That’s nothing new, she almost always has your head.” 

 

“He isn’t wrong.” Clint added.

 

“Shut up, both of you.” 

 

Steve had taken his seat next to Bucky again and the room fell silent. 

 

“Wow. You guys must be tired. It’s awful quiet in here.” Nat said as she walked in. “But, none the less, good work today.” 

 

“But we still have a show tonight.” You whined. 

 

“We have a show every night. But we are getting a three day break after next week.” 

 

“Wait really?” Clint asked, everyone piped up. 

 

“Yep, three whole days.” 

 

An uproar of high fives and cheers ended the silence. 

 

“I am overtaken by happiness to hear of such good news.” Thor boomed. 

 

“That is probably the best news I’ve heard in years.” Vision mumbled. 

 

“Good, I’m glad.” Nat smiled. 

 

“Hey Wanda?” You piped up. She looked over at you. “Could you do my makeup tonight?” 

 

“Sure! I’d love to.” 

 

Sam faked a gag. “Ugh, girl talk.” He mocked a woman’s voice. “Buck will you do my hair for me?” 

 

“What hair, Sam?” 

 

An encore of cheers erupted in the small room, Natasha’s included in the mix. You put your hand across your face to hide your gaping mouth. Sam simply gave Bucky a glare. “So that’s how it is, huh?” 

 

“That’s how it is, man.” 

 

“Well don’t come crying to me when you find out somebody put nair in your shampoo bottle.” 

 

“Whoa, that’s too far. I wouldn’t even do that to you.” 

 

“I know.” Sam smiled. 

 

“I hate you.” Bucky replied, grinning.

  
The grin spread over to Sam’s face as well. “I hate you too, Barnes. I hate you too.” 


	4. Fool(s) in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda does your hair and makeup for the show that night, the boys goof off in the dressing room, and Steve's having another one of his mid-afternoon mood swings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to publish, but hopefully you guys will like the way I ended the story. I could easily continue this fic, but we will have to see what the future holds in terms of how much time I'll have to actually work on these things. Thank you all so much for following this story! Enjoy!

Time always seemed to fly after lunch. Wanda was working on your hair and makeup, and she wasn’t letting you see until she was completely done. 

 

“Wanda, come on, can’t I just get a peek?” 

 

“No!” She teased. “That ruins the surprise.” 

 

“But what if you’re completely destroying my face and I can’t stop you?” 

 

“That’s up to you, darling.” 

 

You simply groaned and relaxed back into your chair, letting her continue her work. 

 

“So,” she began, “Steve, huh?” 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

Wanda couldn’t help but laugh. “Steve’s got it bad for you, Y/N, aren’t you gonna do something about that?” She winked. 

 

The heat rushed to your cheeks. You were well aware that Steve had a thing for you, and you were also aware that Bucky and Sam most likely did as well. The worst part of it all was that you could never pick one of them. You loved them all. 

 

“I don’t know.” You answered. “Probably not.” 

 

“Awh, come on, put us all out of our misery.” 

 

“So what are you guys placing bets or something?” 

 

“I’m not, personally, but I know quite a few people who are.” 

 

You scoffed. Typical. “Wanda, I would, but, I just don’t think I can. I can’t just pick one of them.” 

 

Wanda’s eyes grew wide as the gossip of your conversation just rose to a whole new level. “You mean you like all three of them?” She gasped. 

 

“You know what I mean. We’re all really great friends, good enough that I could start a relationship with any of them really. But I don’t wanna risk the band for that. It’s crap like dating that causes bands to break up.” 

 

“Not always.” Wanda hummed. 

 

“I know, but that chance is still there.” 

 

“Yeah, I know.” Wanda replied, moving behind you to continue working on your hair. 

 

“So,” You began, “Vision, huh?” 

 

You could feel Wanda tense up. “What?” She stammered. “N-no.” 

 

“Don’t act like I don’t know about you two. It’s totally obvious.” 

 

“You’re just seeing things.”

 

“Was I only seeing something when I saw you guys kiss before you got into the bus that one night then?” 

 

Silence. 

 

Wanda sighed. “Fine, you win. But don’t tell anybody! We’re keeping it secret for a reason.” 

 

“I won’t, I won’t.” You smirked. “So what’s it like?” 

 

“What’s what like?” Wanda tried playing dumb. 

 

“You know what I mean.” 

 

She sighed, caving. “It’s nice. He’s very sweet, and kind.” Wanda couldn’t help but grin at the thought of her boyfriend. They were truly perfect for each other. “He always knows the right thing to say, and he’s always looking out for me. Honestly, that’s all I really needed, but he’s so much more than that.”

 

“That’s really sweet, Wanda. You guys are perfect for each other.”

 

“Yeah,” she sighed dreamily, “I suppose we are.”

 

***

Meanwhile, the guys were throwing their usual shindig in the dressing room. There was food everywhere, and other than changing, they were ready for the show. Steve was quietly sitting on the couch, while Bucky and Sam were playfully bickering about something or other. Clint would pop in occasionally and steal some food, so would Thor and Tony.

 

“Whoa whoa, hold up, you’re trying to tell me that pineapples do or do not belong on pizza?” Sam called to Bucky over the rather loud music thumping from the speakers. 

 

“It does not!” Bucky called back. “It’s gross!”

 

The door swung open and Clint walked in. He casually walked towards the food table as he spoke, “I heard the word  _ pizza _ . I’m here.”

 

“There’s none leftover, but Bucky here thinks pineapple on pizza is a bad thing.” 

 

Clint turned around and let the pretzels drop out of his mouth. “What is wrong with you, Barnes?”

 

“Since when is pineapple on pizza a thing? Back in the ‘40s that would’ve been a sin.” Bucky retorted. 

 

“Don’t be goin all old man on me, bruh!” Sam yelled. 

 

“It’s true! Right, Steve?”

 

“Yeah.” Steve didn’t even look up.

 

“What’s wrong with you?” Clint asked. Bucky turned the music down.

 

“Nothing.” 

 

“That doesn’t sound like nothing.” Sam added.

 

“Oh, I know what this is about.” Bucky began. “You’re embarrassed because of what happened with Y/N at lunch.”

 

“No, I’m not.” Steve retorted, his jaw clenched.

 

“Stevie I know you better than the back of my hand. Don’t lie to me.” 

 

“Aw come on, man, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” Sam said. He wasn’t be sarcastic for once, which was shocking.

 

“Shut up, Sam. I’m not in the mood.”

 

“And I’m not joking! I swear.”

 

“Look guys, I’m not in love or whatever else this junk is. I’m just tired. I need a break. That’s it.” He spat, rising from the couch and leaving.

 

“Whew, somebody’s cranky.” Clint sighed.

 

“It’s his “manstrual” cycle. He gets like this about the second week of every month.” Bucky added.

 

“Excuse me his what?”

 

“You’ve never heard that expression before?” Bucky got up to grab some food.

 

“Nope. Never. Clint?”

 

“Nada.” 

 

“It’s like menstrual cycle but we say “ _ man _ strual” for when we get moody. Girls get all moody on their periods and guys go through mood swings too so, there it is.” 

 

Sam and Clint burst out laughing and Bucky smiled. 

 

“Barnes this is exactly why you’re single.”

 

“Bite me, Wilson.” Bucky slung himself back over the couch and popped some food in his mouth.

 

“Alright boys, they probably need me back on stage by now.” Clint spoke up, heading for the door.

 

“Bye. I love you!” Bucky called.

 

“Don’t leave me alone with him!”

 

Clint simply waved and vanished behind the door.

 

***

Bucky and Sam didn’t have to spend too much time alone before Tony came in, followed by Thor. 

 

“Ah, come to eat more of our food, I see?” Sam began.

 

“Nope. Just here to look at you, hot stuff.” Tony retorted, heading straight for the food and taking his share. 

 

“Where is the wine?” Thor questioned, looking puzzled.

 

“Dude, how many times do we have to tell you we don’t buy wine?” Bucky answered.

 

“Ah yes, but what about the beer?”

 

“Fridge.” 

 

As Thor began rummaging around in the fridge, Tony decided to start a conversation with Bucky and Sam. “Where’s capsicle? I’m shocked he’d leave you guys unattended like this.”

 

“He stormed out earlier. You ticked him off this morning at lunch.” 

 

“What did I do? Geesh, such a drama queen, always looking for trouble.”

 

“Oh and you’re not?” Bucky chuckled.

 

“Guilty is as guilty does, and I am most certainly not a hypocrite. So, since you boys haven’t mauled each other to death yet, what have you been up to?” 

 

“Nothing. It’s actually kind of nice.” Sam answered. 

 

“Samuel! I cannot find the beer!” Thor called, his head still wedged in the fridge.

 

“That’s because you’ve got your head shoved in the freezer!” Bucky shouted. Sam started snickering and Tony pinched the bridge of his nose in agony.

 

They all watched as Thor took his head out of the freezer and shut it, moving down to the actual fridge. He knocked just about everything in the fridge over in the midst of grabbing a single beer can. 

 

“I swear I’m going to lose my mind before that three day break rolls around.” Tony mumbled.

 

Bucky couldn’t contain his laughter as he kept his hand to his mouth and practically doubled over on the couch. Sam looked away and bit his lip to hide his smile. Tony waited while Thor tried to open the can, which was a whole new story. His fingers were too big for the tab, so he started messing with the can until he just hit it on the edge of the counter and burst a hole in the side, He proceeded to chug the beer from the hole.

 

About 75% of the way through Thor’s struggle Tony sighed exasperatedly and said, “That’s it. I’m done. You guys deal with him for now.” He left shortly after.

 

Thor looked puzzled after he realized Thor was gone. Sam and Bucky were barely recovering from their laughing fit. 

 

“Where did Tony go?” Thor asked with complete and utter confusion. 

 

“He went back to work.” Sam smiled, coughing one last time. 

 

“Oh. Perhaps I shall return, too. Farewell, gentlemen.” 

 

“Bye, Thor.” They called.

 

***

7:06pm.

 

“Okay, are you ready for the big reveal?” Wanda asked, her voice chipper.

 

“Yes! I’m dying!” 

 

Wanda spun you around in the chair so that you now faced the vanity’s mirror. You looked absolutely stunning, your makeup on point and your hair styled in your favorite way. 

 

“Wanda, you are a miracle worker. Thank you so much!”

 

“My pleasure. Now, you better go get dressed you you’ll be ready to go on.” 

 

“What time is it?”

 

“Just a little past seven, you’ve got time but you better put a little kick in your step.”

 

“Oh geez, I don’t want to be late again.”

 

You got yourself together with twenty minutes to spare and headed backstage early.

 

“Here already? I’m shocked.” Bucky greeted you sarcastically. He took a second look at you. “Hey, you look really good, Y/N.” 

 

“Thank you.” You smiled. 

 

Sam was the next to notice. “Yeah, mama’s smokin’ tonight!” He whistled. You all got a laugh out of that one. “Nah, seriously, you do look amazing. You’ll have dudes lining up tonight.” 

 

“Thanks, Sam.”

 

Steve was last to speak. “I think you always look nice, but you do look beautiful.” He smiled softly. You could tell he was still tense from earlier, but he seemed a lot better. 

 

“Thank, Stevie.” 

 

“So, Steve, you all calmed down now?” Bucky nudged him.

 

He rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I guess so. Tony just got under my skin again.”

 

“It happens.” Bucky replied. “Glad you’re back.”

 

“Thanks, Buck.”

 

***

 

Time flew by and before you knew it you were all back on stage rocking out. While you introduced the band, Natasha and Wanda made their way backstage to watch from right wing. 

 

“They’re doing real good. I’m proud of them.” Natasha began. 

 

“When are you gonna tell them that Metallica’s manager called you?” Wanda asked.

 

“Soon.”

 

“And that they want them to open for their summer tour?”

 

“Soon.”

 

“And that James Hetfield spoke to you personally and said that they did one of the best sandman covers he’s ever heard?”

  
“Soon. I don’t want them to get distracted.”


End file.
